


Nail Polish Confessions

by yvioae



Series: Crushes and Nail Polish [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Confessions, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Requited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvioae/pseuds/yvioae
Summary: A little while has passed since Kokichi and Shuichi painted their nails to match their crushes, and now they've decided to confess to them.--
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Series: Crushes and Nail Polish [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774009
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Nail Polish Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished the third and final part to this lil series! 
> 
> this one's a lot longer but hopefully it's enjoyable! I spent a lot of time on it and I'm super happy with how it came out  
> it's advised you read parts 1 and 2 for a bit more context (which you can find on the series page) but jumping right into this one is fine!
> 
> Anyway! as always I hope you enjoy!!

A few days passed since the promise was made. The nail polish had yet to begin chipping off, there was still plenty of time to prepare mentally for what was bound to happen. But the two still couldn’t help but feel like time was running out already as the anxiety of confessing settled in.

Planning out how it all would go was another tough thing. Kokichi and Shuichi shared ideas with each other for a little while, eventually settling on their own plans. Shuichi was going to ask Kiibo out sometime in the afternoon, a bouquet of flowers at the ready, while Kokichi decided on confessing during the night, either to mirror Shuichi, or because he considered it more romantic.

Kokichi’s plan, however, was less thought out than Shuichi’s. Admittedly, he was winging it. He quickly scribbled down a note for Kaito to meet him in the local park at around 8 PM, folding the paper before heading out and slipping it under Kaito’s dorm room door. He let out a shaky breath and headed back to his own dorm to prepare for later. 

He noticed Shuichi standing outside his dorm with a bouquet of flowers in one of his hands. He fiddled with the brim of his hat nervously, staring at his black and blue nails. Kokichi walked up to him, giving him a playful grin.

“Hey, loverboy,” He said, breaking Shuichi out of his little trance. He giggled. “You all set for your big day?”

Shuichi looked up. “Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess. I told Kiibo to meet me outside the school, I… I hope he shows up.”

“He will, trust me,” He looked the detective up and down. “Buuut, no you’re definitely not ready.”

“Wh-What do you m-”

Before he could finish, Kokichi swiftly snatched Shuichi’s hat off his head. He tried to grab it back but the shorter boy dodged him, backing up a few feet. “Hey! Kokichi, give that back-”

“I think Kiibo’ll like it if you don’t wear this smelly old hat,” Kokichi stated, hiding the hat behind his back. He gave him a sly smile. “I’ll give it back later, ‘kay? I just wanna make sure my bestest friend looks as handsome as possible for his future robo-boyfriend!”

“But-” Shuichi started, but Kokichi simply started skipping off, hat still in his hand. “Kokichi!”

“You better get going now, Shumai! Don’t wanna keep Kiiboy waiting~” He winked, heading back into his dorm room rather quickly. Shuichi looked on in awe.

He let out a nervous sigh, running a hand through his dark blue hair. He felt somewhat…naked...without his hat, but supposed there was some truth in Kokichi’s words. Shuichi looked off towards the exit, clutching onto the bouquet of flowers. He took a deep breath and began heading out to his destination, trying to rid himself of any fears.

—

Shuichi stood outside the school, fiddling with the plastic sheet covering the bouquet. Kiibo wasn’t there yet, he supposed the robot was probably just running late- but the thought of him not showing up at all still lingered. He felt his stomach twist at the thought, but tried his best to push it away.

A few minutes passed and he heard the sudden sound of footsteps drawing near. His head snapped up, and he quickly hid the bouquet behind his back. He saw Kiibo rushing over, speaking as he approached, “Shuichi! I apologize for keeping you waiting! Miu had to do some maintenance this morning.”

“Ah, hello, Kiibo,” Shuichi smiled gently. “It’s alright, I wasn’t waiting too long. How are you doing?”

“Much better after maintenance,” Kiibo stopped in front of him, and looked up at Shuichi’s hair. He tilted his head. “Shuichi, you’re not wearing your hat?”

Almost immediately, Shuichi felt himself blush. He subconsciously reached up for the brim of his hat, slightly saddened when he realized it wasn’t there. “Oh- yeah, I… thought it’d be nice. Does it look weird?”

“No, no, not at all!” Kiibo waved his hands, a blush forming on his own cheeks. “Y-You look really handsome! I think- and um… I like your hair, it looks nice.” He began fiddling with his robotic fingers. “I’d… like to see you without your hat more often.”

“T-Thank you, Kiibo,” Shuichi rubbed the back of his head nervously, before remembering the bouquet. “Oh, I got you these. I-I remembered you told me you liked flowers one day, so...”

Hesitantly, he unhide the bouquet and handed the bundle of white and red flowers to the shorter boy, being careful not to potentially drop it. Kiibo’s eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of them, taking them after a few moments. Shuichi’s heart began to race as he watched him.

Kiibo looked over the bouquet, seemingly mesmerized by each and every flower. He took one into his hand, careful not to damage it as he did so. He felt a tinge of sadness at the fact he couldn’t smell them, as he knew they probably smelled beautiful.

A smile formed on his lips as his blush deepened. He hugged the bouquet lightly in his arms. “S-Shuichi, this is so kind… thank you, I love them!”

“I’m glad,” Shuichi laughed softly. He looked off to the side awkwardly. They stood in silence before the detective spoke up again, “So, um... Do you want to go for a walk with me?”

“Ah! Of course, it’s a lovely day, a walk would do us good!” Kiibo nodded. “Where would you like to go?”

Shuichi thought for a moment. “Nowheres in particular, actually, I was thinking we could just… walk. And you know, enjoy each other’s company?”

“I see. That’s fine with me! Shall we go, then?” 

He nodded and started walking alongside Kiibo who still held his bouquet of flowers close to his metal chest. Shuichi could see the slightest blush still on his face, it made him feel warm inside to know Kiibo liked the gift. It was also cute to him how flustered he got because of the gesture.

Walking down a little path through the school, the two remained pretty much silent, the only noise that could be heard were the sounds of the surrounding nature and their own footsteps. Even if it was seemingly awkward, there was some warmth in that silence they shared. 

Still, it didn’t stop Shuichi’s heart from pounding in his chest. He was almost worried it would explode, as if it was a ticking time bomb. He chewed on his lip nervously as they continued walking, eventually finding one of the School’s gardens.

The detective looked over the garden. No one else was there at the moment, it was just the two of them. _I suppose it's now or never. I’ll try and take this slow..._

“Want to stop and sit for a bit?” Shuichi suggested, walking off the pathway and onto the grass. Kiibo nodded, following after him. 

The two walked over to a tree by the side of the school building. Shuichi sat down underneath it, gesturing for Kiibo to sit as well. The robot quickly sat next to him, crossing his legs and setting down his bouquet next to him. He sighed happily and leaned against the tree.

Shuichi felt himself smile as he watched him. The boy was perfect in every way, and he didn’t even really try to be; he just was. It was no wonder why he’d fallen head over heels for the robot- but to Shuichi he was more than just a robot, he was a person like him- just in a different way.

To calm his nerves, the detective also leaned against the tree. He stared up at the sky, it wasn’t very cloudy today which was nice. He hoped it’d be completely clear tonight for Kokichi’s sake when he confessed. Might make for a good conversational piece in case he got stuck.

Suddenly he felt Kiibo lean to the side and rest his head on the taller boy’s shoulder, snapping him out of his little trance. He shifted slightly, but didn’t say anything or move Kiibo. He felt his face heat up again as he glanced over at him.

Kiibo’s eyes were closed. He looked completely content at the moment, although he couldn’t hear any breaths he could hear the soft _whrrr_ of the fans inside his artificial body. It was a comforting noise; one Shuichi always loved to hear, and hoped to hear more of.

Which, he guessed, could only happen if he finally said what he needed to.

“Hey, Kiibo,” After a few minutes of silence, Shuichi nudged Kiibo gently with his arm. The robot slowly rose up, almost as if he had been woken up or something of the sort.

“Shuichi?” He tilted his head. “Something up? You look slightly troubled.”

 _That obvious, huh?_ Shuichi laughed gently, and nodded. “There’s just… something I need to tell you and it- well,” He glanced down at his black and blue nails. “It probably shouldn’t wait any longer.”

Kiibo perked right up. Shuichi could make out a slight blush forming on his cheeks. “Oh, what is it?”

“You remember when I said my nails were inspired by you?” He asked, holding up his hand. “I meant what I said. But it’s not just because you inspire me,”

Shuichi gently took Kiibo’s hand, brushing his fingers over the metal. He could see the blush on his face start to deepen at the action. He locked eyes with Kiibo and took a deep breath, preparing himself as much as possible for what he was about to say.

“It’s because… for the past I don’t even know how long- pretty long, anyway I-” His grip on Kiibo’s hand tightened. “I’ve been… in love with you all this time. I painted these nails because I love you, Kiibo. Everything about you is perfect, you’re kind, adorable and,” He traced his thumb along the palm of his hand, watching Kiibo’s expression change. “And I- I want to be your boyfriend.”

It almost seemed like Kiibo short-cricuted for a second before he started to speak, stuttering, “I-I-I-I love you too, Shuichi! I-I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and y-you’re-” He looked down at their hands nervously. “I-I cannot find the words at this time, I apologize.”

“It’s okay, Kiibo,” Shuichi felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He felt so, so happy that he loved him back. “Sometimes it’s hard to find the words- to be honest I’m not even sure if I worded my confession good but…”

“Y-Y-You did! You did… I’m so happy, Shuichi!” Kiibo looked up again, smiling widely. “I love you so much, Shuichi. Thank you.”

Kiibo reached up and hugged the taller boy, Shuichi happily hugged back, resting his chin on Kiibo’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a bit before Kiibo pulled back, a curious look on his face.

“Hey, Shuichi,” He nervously looked at his lap. “Would it be okay if I k-k-kissed you? Since we’re… b-boyfriends now, and from the data I’ve collected I know that’s something lovers do, so-”

The detective laughed gently, cupping Kiibo’s cheek. “Of course, you don’t even need to ask.”

Kiibo gave him a wide smile and reached his head up, pressing his lips against Shuichi’s own. He clearly didn’t really know what he was doing, so Shuichi quickly took the lead and made it into an actual kiss. Admittedly he was worried it wouldn’t feel good to kiss him- but this proved it wrong. It felt more amazing than he could have ever imagined.

The taste of metal was something he could definitely get used to- as weird as that sounded. It made him feel so nice.

They stayed like that for a while, but eventually Shuichi had to pull back for air. He gave him a smile. “I could get used to that.”

“That was my first k-kiss!” Kiibo gasped, sitting back. “I-I’m glad you liked it- I could get used to it too… your lips felt really soft.”

“I’m glad they do,” He laughed softly. “I love you a lot, Kiibo.”

Kiibo hugged him again almost immediately. “I love you too, Shuichi!”

Shuichi brushed a hand through his soft hair, his smile widening. “Want to finish up our walk and then head back to the dorms?”

“Sure, Shuichi!” Kiibo nodded, pulling away and standing up. He held out a hand to help up Shuichi, which he took happily. 

He looked down at his boyfriend, then at his nails. He did it, he really did it! And he had a boyfriend now- the best boyfriend a guy could ask for, really. He felt more happy than ever before.

With his hand still in Kiibo’s own, they started to continue their little walk, talking about sweet things. As they headed into Kiibo’s dorm, Shuichi remembered Kokichi, and hoped things would work out as well for him. 

—

Kokichi headed down towards the park, hands behind his head. It was roughly 8:10 pm. The sun was pretty much down, and stars in the sky glittered beautifully while the full moon illuminated the world. He couldn’t really help but smile ever so slightly at the sight of it, it was comforting.

He hoped to God- Atua- whoever- that Kaito would be there, or show up if he wasn’t there before him. But he definitely… was not prepared for this at all. 

He silently cursed himself for even coming up with this stupid challenge he was putting himself and Shuichi through, he could’ve gone his whole life without confessing… probably. But maybe that was just another lie he’s telling himself. Probably.

Kokichi was literally going to confess to someone who was supposed to be his rival- he was supposed to hate his guts. But no! Instead, he fell for the dumb astronaut. Made him think perhaps he was the dumb one.

Eventually he stopped, seeing someone in front of him sitting on the ground, staring up at the sky. He seemed to have heard him, and turned around. “Hey, Kokichi!”

“Hey,” He smiled slightly at Kaito, he sat down on the grass beside him. “Whatchya looking at?”

“The stars,” Kaito pointed up with the arm that wasn’t covered by his coat sleeve. “There’s so many out tonight, it’s beautiful.”

Kokichi looked at the sky, then down at his nails. “Yeah, kinda is.”

“So uhh, this is gonna sound… fucking weird or whatever but,” Kaito sighed. “Thanks for, y’know, inviting me to hang out with you tonight. I um, I’ve been wanting to hang out with you more.”

“Reallllly?” Kokichi cocked his head to the side. “How sweet of you, my beloved Kaito! I’m glad you’ve finally fallen for me.”

“D-Don’t word it like that, dumbass,” Kaito grumbled, but Kokichi could make out a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

He giggled softly, then looked up at the stars as well. They were really, really beautiful. He used to think Kaito’s love of stars and space was about as dumb as he was- but he was starting to appreciate it. He was still dumb though.

Hesitantly, he shuffled slightly closer to Kaito, still staring up. It seemed like Kaito was, well, spaced out. As he glanced at the taller boy, he could see he was smiling, and there was almost a twinkle in his eyes. It made him smile too.

He nudged Kaito with his elbow. When he looked down Kokichi asked, “Hey, space case, see any constellations?”

“Space case-” Kaito was caught off guard by the name, but decided to ignore it. He looked back up at the sky. “Uhh, yeah, a few, want me to tell you about them?”

“Sure." _It’s nice to listen to you ramble about space._ Kokichi added silently.

“Alright, hm,” He pointed. “There, see it? That one’s called a cassiopea, it’s pretty simple to make out since it’s smaller.”

Kokichi nodded, looking at the lineup of stars in the sky. He noticed one that looked like a giant spoon. “Is that a constellation? The spoon looking one.”

“Yeah. That’s ursa major, or big dipper. Then there’s a little one called ursa minor, or little dipper.” He explained, then pointed to another, “That one there is called cepheus.”

“Huh, you sure know a lot of stars for someone with such a dumb brain,” Kokichi grinned. Kaito rolled his eyes.

“I guess so, huh?” He smiled slightly. “I dunno, space is fucking cool, you know?”

Kokichi shrugged. “I used to think it was kinda stupid, but then I met you.”

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just means you’re making me think space is cool or something,” He said simply, looking at his nails. “But don’t get all egotistical about that, ‘kay?”

“Huh,” Kaito laughed softly. “Glad I could do that for you, then. It is really cool.”

They both looked back up at the sky in silence. Kaito would occasionally point something out or mention something about space to which Kokichi would nod at. It was pretty nice, but he knew he’d have to confess sooner or later, and that made him feel slightly anxious.

He tried to push the thought away for the time being and just stared at the stars. He inched slightly closer to Kaito, their arms were almost touching now, he hoped the astronaut wouldn’t notice yet.

“Hey so,” Kaito broke the silence, and looked back down at the much shorter boy. “Why’d you invite me out here? I mean, don’t get me wrong I- lov- like hanging out with you, but,” He shrugged. “I dunno. Just wondering if there was a reason.”

“Hmm,” Kokichi hummed, looking up at him. “Like I said in my note I just wanted to hang out.” 

Kaito nodded, turning back to the stars. He looked slightly disappointed by his answer. “Cool, cool.”

Kokichi sighed and stared at his galaxy nails, they looked almost identical to the sky above them, just a lot more purple. He remembered what he was supposed to do.

Every single negative thought hit him at once when he remembered. This could go in a multitude of ways, and each outcome that played out in his mind was a bad one. The most positive one was them remaining as friends in the end, and he absolutely hated that.

Still, he had a promise to keep. He wasn’t about to let Shuichi or himself down. No matter the outcome, he still had to get this off his chest and out of his mind.

“Wanna know why I had my nails painted?” He asked, tilting his head.

Kaito looked down again, giving him a quizzical look. “‘Cause you like stars, right? That’s what I think, anyway.”

“Maybe,” Kokichi said softly. “But maybe there’s a bigger reason that you don’t know. Ever consider that?”

“A bigger reason for painting your nails? I mean, they are just nails, I didn’t consider it.” He furrowed a brow.

“They aren’t just nails!” He huffed, standing up. He still felt short considering Kaito’s head reached his waist when he sat down. “It’s more than that. Think about space, there’s more to it than meets the eye, right? It’s huuuge!”

“I- what?”

Kokichi lightly brought his fist down on Kaito’s head, bumping it twice. “Use that tiny brain of yours for once, space boy.”

“They’re just nails, Kokichi,” The astronaut stated firmly. “But if there is some kinda reason-”

“Yup! Big reason, care to take a guess?”

“Um- fuck, I dunno,” Kaito frowned. “I thought it was just a sudden interest in stars.”

“Not just stars, Kaito.” The prankster sighed and sat down in front Kaito, folding his arms. “You, too.”

Kaito began to blush. “Me? An interest... in me?”

“Ding, ding, ding!” Kokichi clapped, a huge grin on his face. “You got it! I’ve got a huge interest in you!”

“I-In what way?” 

“Ohhh you know,” Kokichi felt himself begin to blush, too. “In a lovey-dovey way.”

“You-” Kaito’s eyes shot wide open. “You love-”

“Yeah, I…” Kokichi trailed off, and looked down at his hands. “I love you and that’s why I painted my nails like this. Kinda dumb now that I look back at it.”

“Shit, I’m such an idiot,” Kaito sighed heavily, facepalming.

“Nishishi, you kinda are,” He smirked. “That’s why I like you, though. You’re a giant, nice, idiot. And I love you.”

“Kokichi I-” He moved closer to the shorter boy. “I think I love you too. I mean- I’ve thought about it a lot recently and I’m still not one hundred percent on it, but yeah,” He gave him a determined smile. “It might take some time to figure myself out but- I want to try to make this work out. I’m just a bit confused right now, and I need time I guess.”

Kokichi expected an answer similar to that. He let out a short sigh and thought about it for a moment, it was okay to be confused and need time- he knew that. Collecting his thoughts, he gave Kaito a gentle smile. It was unlike how he usually smiled, it was calm and full of care.

He nodded. “I understand, I won’t rush you.” He took Kaito’s hand into his own. “You need to figure yourself out and I get that. Just know I’ll be here for you.”

“It’s so fucking weird hearing something like that from you.” Kaito laughed, brushing his thumb on the palm of Kokichi’s hand. “If you want we can try going on a date or something- that might help me sort it out.”

“A date, huh? I’d like that. Yeah.” 

They sat like that in silence, holding each other’s hand. Kokichi felt happy that Kaito was willing to try- and he wanted nothing more than to try and help him figure himself out. And if things went south then, well, it’ll be nice to still be his friend if possible.

“You know I’ve always hated our “rivalry”.” Kaito stated after a few more moments of silence. 

“Can’t blame you,” Kokichi nodded. “But hey, it’s fun to tease you.”

“Of course it is,” The astronaut chuckled, he then looked up. “Hey, wanna head back now or?”

Kokichi shook his head. “Not yet, let’s just stay here for a little while longer.” 

“Alright.”

It was a comfortable moment. Things went as well as they could, and Kokichi could only hope things would turn out okay for them. He knew they went well for Shuichi, so it’d be nice. 

He completely understood and respected Kaito. He knew this whole thing was probably confusing as all hell for him, but he was willing to try and that made Kokichi hopeful. As he looked down at their hands, he couldn’t help but smile warmly. They were going to be there for each other through this, he knew that, they both knew that.

—

The nail polish was all gone, washed off after their confessions. Kokichi and Shuichi said beside each other on a bench. It had been about a week since they each confessed, they hadn’t really talked much in that time period, so they decided to catch up.

“So, is Kaito still trying to figure everything out?” Shuichi asked.

“Yeah, but I’m not going to rush anything,” Kokichi nodded. “We had a date the other day that went really well so- things are looking up, at least.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“And how’s Kiiboy?”

The detective smiled. “To put it simply; I love him a lot. And somehow he loves me too.”

“Eh, it’s not that surprising. You two were practically made for each other.” Kokichi shrugged. “And you’re a good guy, y’know?”

“I guess,” Shuichi laughed. “You’re pretty good too, I’m sure everything will work out with Kaito.”

“Yeah, I… I hope so.” Kokichi smiled slightly. “Can’t believe this is all thanks to nail polish though.”

“Same here.” He agreed. “Guess we should paint our nails more often, huh?”

Kokichi giggled. “Nishishi, yeah, I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far!!! I really hope this was good sckjsdbfh  
> I tried to keep the confessions as in character as I possibly could- I think it might be a bit ooc ah well
> 
> And that pretty much concludes this series. I'm rather surprised by the amount of attention this story has gotten but I'm appreciative nonetheless! thank you again for reading these, they were fun to do!!! :D  
> I never really thought I'd be adding more to the original but I'm happy I did! 
> 
> As always I'm open to criticism, and please let me know if there's any grammatical errors!


End file.
